Raido X
Once known as Raido Uchiha, Raido in time has become one of the Legendary Figure of the Extinct Uchiha CLan.. and one of the Most adaptive fighters in the Ninja World, he has since gathered many friends and rivals in his journey Background In distant past when he was known as Raido Uchiha he survived the the uchiha clan massacre due to his imprisonment by a nearby Uprising of a group who were looking to obtain a sharingan, he was rescued by his brother as raido team was captured whihc was used a leverage to capture him...from there went on to save his team and complete the mission. When they returned to the village 2 weeks later, to their dismay they found that the entire clan was Slaughtered when they returned. Due to the fact that both Raido and Takenshi at the time did not wear Uchiha clan clothing or symbols they were not thought of as Uchiha clan survivors but rather standard shinobi who returned back to the village, with no reasons to stay in konoha and the fear that who had done might return Raido left for Yamagakure while Takenshi disappeared leaving no traces of his whereabouts . Years later they would meet both suffering from the curse of the Mangekyo Sharingan and fought in a last brother standing match to which Raido won, thanks to his bringing of Kohana Uzumaki who was able to treat his fatal wounds saving his life and later transplanting his brother eyes. After this Time Raido took on a series of mission and adventures that introduced him to people across the world to some of the greatest and legendary of ninja such as Takeko Nakano, Miyuki Murakami, Sannoto Senju, Yasuki Hatake Kaname Soga and even a distance relative Yoshitsune Uchiha, he did battle with other hall of which he fought and did battle with. however his adventures were brought to a halt when he was defeated by Tsuki no Ai and sealed away by Terrax who possessed the Rinnegan.. He was imprisoned for 7 years stripped of his memories and certain abilities. IN his time encased he was placed in a cyrostasis sleep to which his body did not age. He was released by Terrax and Raizo due to his vast set of skills and was given anew Identity, form there he was introduced to Shurado who taught him the Freezing Release in order to strengthen Raido who was severely under powered in those 7 years Personality Raido X is a difficult person to discern and even though he doesnt express interest in reviving his clan but he has great loyalty to them as a whole. He is incredibly Flippant as he mouths of to even the most bad ass and powerful ninja in the known world. Which he like to call verbal warfare before a battle. Raido always engages in trash talk and can be very disrespectful and condescending of ones abilities, often angering them and making them charge into battle with no plan. When not in battle he is a cool calm and collected man with a cooler than ice persona.He often leads a neutral lifestyle as he doesnt have the traits of a hero as he wont always do whats right if it doesnt benefit him or someone he knows, but he is not outright evil, and will not go out of his way to hurt someone He can be very cold hearted as seen when he ruthless attacked Otogakure and destroyed the village down to the last brick regardless of the populace,giving no second thought of their survival. He is very knowledgeable and when not training or traveling he always stops to read to learn info and anything that can be used in battle including tactics, animals and other ways to use jutsu. He is know for talking in riddle or in circles, as even those who have been close to him never have understood his motives or what it is he is seeking to obtain. He was blessed with the gift of gab and is extremely clever as seen he can easily coax people into situations as well as talk himself out of the most complicated of conversations.. he himelf even sai i can read a ninja handbook and make it sound good. After a few months after his revival and changing his name to Raido X he has shown to enjoy life alot more... or as he calls it enjoying the finer and smaller things in life, he however maintains his love for combat, and fighting. and is almost never serious unless he feels the person is only out for the kill and not to have fun. He also will not fight a target that can not fight back or defend themselves as he calls it dishonorable to pick on those who cant fight. He often states that killing his not his style but if left with out choice he will brutally slaughter without slightest sense remorse nor guilt , as seen when Kohana was attacked as he laid waste to nearly all of Otogakure Despite his mostly neutral disposition he is very loving and caring always looking for the next good time, which often comes at the price of his enemies. He does however keep his word when he gives it as seen during his battle with Sannoto Senju where he agreed to rebuild the destroyed Uzumaki village as a treaty between the Surviving Uchiha Clan members and the present Senju clan hoping to snuff out and bury the old bad blood in hopes of rewriting the future of both clans showing that Raido is despite all his neutral qualities a man of honor. he still retains his flippant Attitude but much more toned down from his prior lifestyle. He has a bit of a neutral aspect to him as he goes with the wind or where the thrill is. Lately he has become a risk taker but also more methodical in his approach to read people. Appearance In the past Raido Dressed similar to Madara Uchiha but without the armor over his chest just a standard Uchiha robe which did not have Uchiha Clan symbols on them, he wore his hair the same as Madara did for a time but eventually cut it slightly to have his own image which now shows more a relation to his ancestor Izuna Uchiha He after becoming Raido X changed his appearance greatly slightly tying his hair wearing a custom made blue High collared coat Uchiha Clan symbol on the right side in between 2 crescent moons showing Yin-and Yang . This coat is long on one side short on the other. He wear pair of finger less gloves on both hands but has a long sleeve on his right arm, as well as his right ankle taped. He also carries his Excaliber on his back when not used in battle. Raido is a very tall man standing at about 191.cm(6ft 2 inches) Towering over most of his peers and enemies he has a strong jawline and face which makes him very pleasing to the eye as women from across the lands he traveled he stated there's not one place he's went where women did not love or marvel at him. During the End of an era series his hair becomes waist-length. Under his usual outfit he wears Light bluish-gray bandages on his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and sometimes his face, ending just beneath his eyes. at unknown time he got Black flame-like tattoos spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm their meaning his unknown Abilities Raido is immensely powerful and extremely lethal shinobi, one of the greatest adaptive fighters in the known world, this ofteh is not seen as he is never serious while he often credits other being stronger than him he in fact is at the top of the shinobi world in terms of combat and battle tactics. He is Chakra level is high on it own however after implanting uzuamki DNA within himself his chakra levels have skyrocketed . He is able to use high chakra taxing techniques in a rapid succession. He has the habit of playing around giving 3 chances in fights before he no longer plays around and turns the heat on even doing this to some of the worlds most powerful shinobi in the world. Even with this he still fools around unless Kohana is threatened Raido X is extremely lethal vs other Dojutsu based fighters as he can completely remove a dojutsu away from the battle making they useless for a 24 hours day increment, he gained this move in training with Fa' rao who taught him this for the war. This move has made him especially dangerous against those who rely on them. This move damages the 6 muscles in the eye including the ones that allows a eye to reflect light and then send it back. His Versatility in combat and ability to turn any situation into his favor has made him a very sought out man to fight as his battle skills have transcended him to the upper echelon of a Ninja.. making him nearly legendary as both the Dark Slayer, and the Dancing Fighter. He rose to fame with his ability to adapt to any battle situation and has become a legend to some.. making him feared and revered in the world. Due to his fanatic search and deperation to beat Fa' rao he began to study and chase the Rinnegan which ended in failure after failure until after months and years of a combination of him and Kohana thinking and the sitation between him and Tensai Uzumaki he mananged to unlock the Rinnegan and has access to the 6 Paths techniques..... this new gain however caused him to lose his signature abilities in the Freezing Release and Ice Release... He gained access to the Yin- princple to add to his Yang which greatly switched up his fighting style and gave him more variety of move.. he has so far shown great use in both mixing the two and individual moves Though he usually is seen in powerhouse light Raido has a habit of allowing people to think a certain way when he is really planing something else usually attacking straight forward to give a ill sense of his personal style of fighting. until he changes his style of attack.. showing he can be very decietful and misleading in combat.. he has shown to be highly calculative on many occasions going with he flow of a fight enough to see an enemies comfort zone just to snatch from them and make it their weakness. When serious his true abilities come out he is cold and very methodical.. his style off attacks even changed as he goes for the kill looking to maim an opponent. He has only shown this aspect when fighting Tsuki no Ai as he as stated if he fought like this agsaint other he would have no friends as they would be dead.. Intelligence Contrary to popular belief Raido relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than his physical strength, or his power though he never went into a fight if he didn't feel like it would be fun and always took a shortcut out of tough situations. Raido frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but when forced to fight he was still a incredible opponent.. as for a time he even managed to dupe Fa' rao and make him think he had lost his memory a lot longer than he really had in order to gain more access to their trust. Raido also has developed a keen sense of trickery and deception as he is rarely serious as having a huge might indication that he might skilled in battle than he let on , but due to his nature he only shows certain moves in certain times. he is shrewd, calculating and intelligent using his complex wordplay and vocabulary to confound his enemies. Ninjutsu Raido X use of Ninjutsu have varied over the years due to his learning capabilities.. even without use of the Sharingan.. he can quickly configure a jutsu and learn it on its basic level being able to explain the mechanics of it after seeing it 2 times. He in turn mastered a Vast number of techniques, he is also proficient in several nature transformations, due to his possession of the Rinnegan. He has a natural affinity for Fire Release which he mastered before even becoming a Jouin . He became so advanced that it is an attribute enemy ninja identify him by. His prowess with other Nature techniques is such that he can match specialists , but he hasnt been seen utilizing the others as much. He once wielded he Freezing and Ice Release to which he used to devastating effects in battle finding ways to even use its weakness to his strength. He was a known Wielder of the Yang Release to create a unique pair of clone that gather chakra for him. and when they are defeated their gathered chakra goes to him. After Gaining the Rinnegan he lost his abilities in both the Freezing and Ice Release he gained the ability to wield the Yin-Yang abilities to which he has quickly become a well know user of being able to use the principle of both to create some clever techniques of his own. Physical Prowess Even though Raido is extremely fast and capable of dashes in short distance faster than the human brain can process, he is surprisingly strong as seen during his training he was able to punch through rocks and stones with ease. His speed and strength is augmented by his Uzumaki Cells now present in his body but his unique style of Taijutsu the Capoeira (Altered) which allows him to use a dancing fighting style that incorporates marital arts. The unpredictable movement with this taijutsu has made him near impossible to hit not to mention his possession of the sharingan and its predicting abilities. Those around the world even the best Taijutsu master have found it hard to battle with Raido as he is extremely Gifted in terms of hand to hand combat. In addition to all this he is able to leap incredible distances. Physically conditioned Raido's speed and acrobatic skills are beyond exceptional. Cognitively he is a tactical fighter and highly calculative in battle. His skills in hand to hand combat and weaponry are at the master level, particularly his swordsmanship skill. Due to his level of mastery, Raido is often seen using his weapons at their peak physical limit. He managed to go toe to toe with Sannoto Senju a fighter known for vast strength and managed to hold his own using his own versatile quick strength and speed Taijutsu Since a being a young man living in Yamagakure Raido Uchiha was taught the Capoeira (Altered) style of fighting as a child and as he grew older this gives him the ability to fight using punches but quickly switch to kicking quickly.. This fighting style to those who have fought Raido claims its remiscent of a graceful dance. however its Raido Agility and immense strength that has made him so dangerous with the style that ... Going up against other well known fighting styles and holding his own if not besting others... When his master died Raido promised to carry on the ways of this fightig style and its princples to the one who will become his student one day. This fighting style is amplified by Raido Ability to shift or quickly warp Using the Kamui it allows Raido to attack forcifully with fluid motion to which has been described as poetry in motion which is why he has such great success in fighting large groups of people, and why he specializes in Taijutsu. He is a master practioner of this fightig stylu as he moves with us such grace that often times those watching are captivated by the simple acrobatics of the flips and kicks of cartwheels he dishes out. This is also the reason so those who fought Raido in taijutsu have often had hard times landing attacks on Raido as he always moving and evading that its hard to pinpoint his moves or center of gravity to strike him even. His striking ability is amplified by the use of His SHaringan which, allows him better accuracy to pinpoint strikes on the body and study moves, although Raido rarily uses the two together despite its devastating effectivness together. After Acquiring the Rinnegan and thru the use of the Asura Path and the additional arms it gives him he has incorporated this into his fighting sytle as well showing that wnether using the Rinnegan or Sharingan his fluidity in this taijutsu is nearly flawless Genjutsu Raido X hates genjutsu with a passion and is clearly the type of combat he hates, while he doesnt have a large set of moves to place one under a genjutsu Raido is a mastermind of using an opponents Genjutsu and making it his own. He indeed wields some of the more dangerous styles of genjutsu which include reversing the pain back to the user and one that even can only work once you set up a link between you and him to control his chakra which then locks you in the genjutsu to which it near impossible to escape. he always shows disgust when using a Genjutsu as to him it takes away the true thrill of a fight and would rather not play mind games. Using the properties of the Rinnegan he managed to create a genjutsu similar to that of his Deillusions of Grandier Kenjutsu Raido X makes use of a style he calls the Dark Slayer which allows him to use his speeds and Space time abilities to cut his enemies at blinding speeds in two different dimension ensuring it hits its target the blade is so fast that most time the blade is never actually seen unsheathed but only resheathed at which someone life has already been taken HE is extremely dangerous as with his expertise of the Kamui he can hide the blade and swing it at an opponent and they never even know they were cut till he sheaths the Excaliber. He also wields the Reapers Edge which allows him a whole different set of Abilities. and allows him to imbue this ethereal blade with any nature transformation he can wiled provided he has that nature. few challenge Raido in the art of the Sword Play due to the Slayer style he wields. Dojutsu Sharingan Raido awakened his Sharingan at the age of 8 when he was attacked in the forest by a pack of wolves in the mountains of Yamagakure he survived as he was able to track the wolves movements and defend himself until help arrived. After this he began to practice nonstop to master the ins and outs of the sharingan and can keep it activated with next to no drain on his chakra levels. He is a master of the hypnotic ability of the eye as seen when he is interrogating enemies or putting thought into their mind. his eye even by the uchiha standards is rare and Unique as he possess the ability to Use Kamui and utilize the Space-Time Migration to slip through a pocket dimension, he uses this to warp long distances and find anyone he wants no matter where they are. These abilities alone made his eyes sought after by those around the world looking for dojutsu. His proficiency with the Kamui has improved immensely since his Becoming of Raido X as he can swallow a persons body whole in another dimension, subtracting the time his opponent has to space or when he drags them into his dimension. He even used his new found talent with Kamui to create his Dark Slayer style that allows him to cut his opponents using Space and Time. Hes even created off brand jutsu using the Kamui as its basis trapping his opponents in dimensional prisons, and sealing them off in from the real world. His sharingan has also becomes more focused as no he has shown the ability to take over the minds of beast and rather than tame them alter their sense of purpose, and goals. He is extremely well versed in his Sharingan, however his ture calling and prowess in the sharingan his is Kamui. His eyes are considered a great treasure due to the fact the due to his Possession of the Kamui, and another rare jutsu that is passed down among the Descendants of the Izuna Uchiha family he is often sought after Mangekyo Sharingan Once Raido activated his Mangekyo in a battle where he and his team were under heavy fire he opened it and manage to protect his teammates, Unlike most Uchiha Members he did not obtain the Amaterasu or the Tsukiuyomi he instead gained access to the Kamui which allowed him to use Space-time and the Amenoukihashi which allows him to use Time space respectively making Raido an extremely dangerous opponent. Through time and practice of the jutsu Raido X has become a masterful user of the Kamui.. in the creation of creation moves of his fighting style allowing himself to decrease the speed he needs to warp himself around quickly on the battlefield allowing him to string together combos and attacks at an alarming rate. Using the distortion capabilities to increase the attacks of his teammate or even send it back to his opponent. It is almost safe to say that he,s at his best when this move is employed. His years and constant study of the Principles of the Kamui.. have made him so in tune with the move he is often called the child of the Kamui.. and has become nothing short of a master.. impressing even Tobi surprised one could extend the jutsu the way he has. His proficiency level with the jutsu has improved to the point where it barely even affects his chakra levels. as he once said its almost feels like nothing and a minimal drain. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan After the defeat of his brother and the transplant of his eyes he gained the ability to never lose sight again, and more interestingly enough he gained an extra ability the Final Sarutahiko a different Variant of the Susanoo which while equal in terms of power, but yet more versatile in term of use in combat this allows him to manifest not only a top but even lower extremities such as hips and legs which is why Raido calls it the Final move which has a power that could possibly challenge a tailed beast if used with enough chakra. This move was orginally his brothers but after the tranplant of the eye Raido X gained access to it. Its a rare occurance for it to be used in battle speculatiig that Raido only uses it as a last resort. Most Uchiha master at least one power of their Mangekyo for Raido it was the Kamui which has become his most versatile and yet dangerous weapon in his time of battle. He can Transport a entire person in a alarming rate of speed ,almost instantly depending on the level of focus he applies to the jutsu. Rinnegan After being soundly defeated by fa' rao years ago Raido made it his business to chase after what at first he shunned. the Rinnegan.. after realizing he maxed out the Sharingan it was the thing that would given him the needed boost to challenge the ancient figure.. After months of falling short and failing he got into a situation where Tensai Uzumaki.. attacked both Kohana and Raido leaving him with the option of saving himself.. at her expense.. or saving her at his expense.. IN a move os fear desperation and fear.. and the thought of losing all the he had to prize and treasure in the world he managed to under go the evoultion to unlock the Rinnegan saving himself Kohana and finding a way to safely put down tensai of his madness.. He has shown the ability to use the 6 paths techniques.. showing good mastery in them during his training with the eyes in the short time he's had them.. He can switch between his Sharingan and Rinnegan on the fly.. but can only access the powers of one eye at a time. He in turn has lost Access to both of his Kekkei Genkai's The Freezing Release and Ice Release. in favor of being able to master all 5 basic Element natures. He also is able to wield the Six Paths Technique showing extreme mastery over the 6 especially the Asura Path.. which seems to have become his go to path in most situations where his Rinnegan is active Storylines/Rps Part 1 Enter Raido Uchiha * 2 days and 3 nights: Fate vs Destiny. * Raido Chronicles : The Promise of Redemption * Path Toward Rikudo Sennin * Raido Chronicles 2 : The Dark Side of Ambition * Decade of Decadence: Otogakure's Final Demise 1st Half * Shinobi Olympic Games * Battle of Betrayal: Kohana vs Raido * Isolated incident Raido vs Yasuki II * Yasuki's Evolution * Unlocking the Secrets of Sight: Raido vs Takeko * 2 Legacies 1 bloodline Raido vs Yoshitsune Part 2 Birth of Raido X 7 year Imprisonment * Decade of Decadence: Otogakure's Final Demise 2nd half * X marks the Spot: Storms white fang * Memoirs of a lost man: Passing of the clan * Family Conflict: Sannoto vs Raido X * Clash of the Best: Sayotsu seeks out Raido X * Shinigami Games-I * Battle for Justice: Neo Akatsuki Take-Down * Evolution X: The Ascension * Same Eyes Different View Kaname vs Raido X * Clash Of Kamui Masters: Sayotsu vs Raido X * A Meeting of the Black Knights * Eye of the Prize: Samsara Test * Jigoku Games I * Descension of Maddness: Tensai vs Raido * End of an Era: Tsuki no Ai Crumbles Stats Quotes (To Fa' rao) Look around these days we have nothing but ninja who dont know who they are... you got ninja running around looking to be the next Sage of the Six Paths, guys who wanna be the next Madara Uchiha... even guys who wanna be the next Orochimaru.. No one want to be themselves and make their own name.... I dont wanna be like anyone.. but Raido X thats it.. I dont wanna be the next Rikudo Sennin, Madara, Izuna no one.. Im here to add my story in the mix.. I couldnt care less about theirs and have one helluva time doing it-To Fa' rao Raido , I cant help but ask..... You have the Chance, power and abilities and the secrets to being immortal and . You could've lived, maybe forever." "The Power does test you, love. But better to not know which moment may be your last, every minute of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all. And who's to say I won't live forever, huh ? The Man who laid the Fa' rao to rest. Nice ring to it but its not my call besides It's a adventurers life for me. -Convesation between Kohana Uzumaki and Raido X *The ninja world is full of hate, war and corruption it mine as well be the hells playground... but this is my proving ground its where I thrive..... its where I learned what it takes to end a mans life..-To Tsuki no Ai Trivia * As Raido X he is seen for the first time wearing the Uchiha Clan symbol * If Raido had a Databook it would say: Raido s hobbies are, Reading Fighting,talking trash, traveling and gathering information *Raido X wishes to fight Fa' rao, *Raido favorite foods are Short Ribs, favorite drink vaires *Raido has completed an undisclosed amount of missions between Yamagakure, and Konohagakure *Raido always changes the reason he changed his name from uchiha to X as the true reason is still unknown *Due to recent events there is speculation that he is connected with Nazo somehow